1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device holder, and more particularly to an electronic device holder integrating functions of holding and charging.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, when an electronic device such as a mobile phone, portable navigation device or satellite television is intended to be fixed inside a car, a general solution is to directly engage the electronic device with a car mount. However, as publicly known, the electronic device can be very power-consuming if it is used to display a navigation screen or a television program continuously during motion of the car, and this is why a charging cable is needed for connecting to the electronic device. Nevertheless, the conventional charging cable and car mount are separate accessories. In other words, in the case the charging cable is forgotten to be brought along, the electronic device is very likely to run out of electricity and cannot be used any longer.